Another One Bites the Dust
Another One Bites the Dust by Queen is featured in Funk, the twenty-first episode of Season One. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline in an attempt to scare the New Directions members into thinking that Vocal Adrenaline can't be beaten, thus resulting in New Directions' psychological funk. Jesse sings lead. This ploy works, and for most of the episode New Directions believe they can't beat Vocal Adrenaline; however, this eventually inspires them to perform funk numbers, which they realize is Vocal Adrenaline's weakness. This is also the first song that Jesse St. James sings with Vocal Adrenaline after leaving New Directions (and rejoining Vocal Adrenaline). Lyrics Vocal Adrenaline: Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba, ba da bum Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba ba da bum Bum, bum, bum (Jesse: Ooohh - Let's go!) Ba da ba ba da bum Jesse: Steve walks wearily down the street With his brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go Are you ready (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Hey!) Are you ready for this Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Yeah! Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline Girls): Another one bites the dust (Oooh, ohh!) (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Yeeaah!) Jesse (with Vocal Adrenaline): How do you think I'm gonna get along (without you when you're gone?) You took me for everything that I had and (kicked me out on my own) Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Are you happy? Are you satisfied How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Look Out! Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Oooh, ohh!) Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Oooh!) Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Hey, hey!) Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline: Heeeeeeeey) Jesse: Ooh shoot out Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline: There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad And leave him when he's down, yeah! But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the bullets rip Repeating to the sound of the beat (Jesse: Oh, Yeah) Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Jesse: Shoot Out!) Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Yeah) Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Alright) Trivia *One of the members of Vocal Adrenaline is Kenny Wormald, who was Ren McCormack in the 2011 remake of "Footloose". Gallery 1x21-Funk-glee-12739156-1580-888.jpg 1x21-Funk-glee-12739248-1580-888.jpg 449px-Anotheronebites.jpg 500x_jesse_another_one_bites.jpg 487703_1278779535852_full.jpg Another One Bites The Dust.jpg Glee_-_dust.jpg glee121_0020.jpg music-anotheronebitesthedust.jpg S01E21T01.jpg AOBTDJesse.jpg Another one bites the dust1.jpg tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif GleeInBlue7.gif Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno3 r1 250.gif another one bites the dust.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One